


KATE MCMAHON

by Ms_hats22



Category: Kate McMahon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, making a fanom abt myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_hats22/pseuds/Ms_hats22
Summary: Making a fandom for myselfBasically a short fic on my day today.
Kudos: 1





	KATE MCMAHON

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this.

I woke up at half eight. My alarm woke me up, I got out of bed and turned it off. I walked down the hall to my sitting room, the lights were turned off because no one else has gotten up yet. I opened up my laptop to check when my first class. It was at nine o’clock so I decided to go back to sleep for twenty minutes. I adjusted my alarm clock for twenty minutes and got back into bed, I fell asleep straight away.  I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock for the second time today. I got up and got my books, not bothering to get changed for my virtual science class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry IDK what I'm doing, just bored I guess.


End file.
